Yotsuba Nakano
| romaji=Nakano Yotsuba | alias = | nickname = | birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag. | age = | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") | hair_color = Light Orange | eye_color = Blue | family = | occupation = Student Class representative (from Ch. 70) | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (vomic & anime) | eng voice = Bryn Apprill |blood_type = A}} |Nakano Yotsuba}} is the fourth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. She has a bright and cheerful personality. Yotsuba is the only sister who accepts Fuutarou since the start and wholeheartedly supports him in everything. Appearance Yotsuba is a carefree and cheerful looking girl with a short straight hair. She has a consistent light orange hair color throughout Volume 1 to Volume 4. Her notable accessories is an ear-shaped ribbons. Like her sisters, she has a dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Fuutarou calls Yotsuba's ribbon as an eyesore.Manga Chapter 70 (p. 16). Yotsuba still wears her ribbon when bathing.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 10). Yotsuba change into a new ribbon because it's the new trend.Manga Chapter 15 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 15 (p. 12). Yotsuba's ribbon changes form depending on her emotion.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 12). Yotsuba wears her uniform with a large butterfly-shaped tie and wears a sports bag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45)Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46) It is revealed by Ichika that Yotsuba still uses her panties from elementary school days. Yotsuba's bedroom is the only one that hasn't been revealed from the initial tour. We can see her room after the Labour Thanksgiving Tour date with Yotsuba.Manga Chapter 37 page 18 She uses animal-shaped pajamas. According to Ichika, Yotsuba still uses childish panties.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 14). Personality Yotsuba is an active, cheerful and easygoing girl. She talks in a loud, spontaneous and sometimes absent-minded manner. She is a type of person who can't say no to people who need help''Manga'' Chapter 5 (p. 5).. She is mostly seen helping people either directly and indirectly. Ability Yotsuba is good at sports, the basketball club even asked her to join the team. Yotsuba's excellent sports skill is shown, she scores 7.9 seconds for a 50m sprint.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 4). Yotsuba is getting praised as a skilled player by a basketball club member.Manga Chapter 5 (p. 24). She also has excellent stamina and is a good runner. Yotsuba is the only known sister with excellent eyesight (Itsuki wears glasses and Nino use contacts). Yotsuba got a part-time job in cleaning-related work.Manga Chapter 69 (p. 17). Yotsuba is good at festival games.Manga Chapter 8 (p. 7). Yotsuba's excellent eyesight is shown again, she is able to recognize the nametag on Nino's uniform from the second floor.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 18). Miku will notice if Yotsuba is lying to her,Manga Chapter 21 (p. 4). because according to Fuutarou, Yotsuba is bad at lying.Manga Chapter 21 (p. 7). Yotsuba's poor academic abilities are first hinted and shown, she gets a zero for a test.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 27) Yotsuba remarks that she is the one most likely to repeat a year.Manga Chapter 18 (p. 11). Yotsuba's excellent eyesight and kind attitude is shown for the first time, she notices a test paper Fuutarou dropped and returns it to him. Yotsuba has an excellent sense of smell.Manga Chapter 33 (p. 14). Apparently she has a green thumb. Yotsuba states that she is the dumbest among the sisters.Manga Chapter 56 (p. 10). Among the sister, Yotsuba is ranked the lowest one, with her strongest subject is Japanese. Yotsuba is bad at lying, though she states that she could do it if she really tries to lie. Yotsuba is good at Summer Festival games. Quotes * "I'll support you with everything I've got!"Manga Chapter 25 (p. 7). * "As long as you are here, there is no need to worry" * "Do you forget that even though I'm like this, I'm still a genuine girl?" * "I'm sorry Uesugi-san, but I can't ignore people in trouble!" '' * ''"There's someone, supporting an untalented girl like me"Manga Chapter 13 (p. 17). * "In questions with five choices, chances are highest it's the fourth answer!"Manga Chapter 20 (p. 2). * "It's because I like you"Manga Chapter 21 (p. 18). * "If you love us, you'll just naturally be able to tell"Manga Chapter 35 (p. 6). * "The important thing isn't where we are, it's that the five of us are together."Manga Chapter 36 (p. 11). * "I love the view you get here when you swing as hard as you can. It's not the same as those million dollar views they talk about. But when I imagine that each of those lights is a family, it warms my heart."Manga Chapter 37 (p. 13). * "An idiot like me can be helpful to everyone? I won't be the me who just hold everyone back anymore?" ''Manga'' Chapter 56 (p. 17). * "It feels like.. my efforts have been rewarded for the first time ever"Manga Chapter 56 (p. 20). * "Even though you were an unlikable boss who always wanted what others had, you were our leader. I've always thought of you as the older sister since back then."Manga Chapter 66 (p. 10). * "Don't feel like you should be the only one holding yourself back. Just do whatever you want to do." * "Even you might find someone you love in the future, Uesugi-san. And when that happens, no matter who you love, no matter how you come to love them, I'll always be on your side.. supporting you with everything I've got!"Manga Chapter 72 (p. 16-17). Trivia * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou, although she dismissed it as a joke. * Yotsuba has a unique giggle: "Shi Shi Shi". This is a pun on number 4. * Yotsuba has a shirt with the number "428" screened on it. This is a pun on her name's reading (Yo-Tsu-Ba). * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets who has a one-on-one date (although not romantically) with Fuuutarou. ** Technically, she is the second Nakano Quintuplets who went to a date with him (the first is Itsuki during Fireworks Festival Arc) * Yotsuba's voice actor, Ayane Sakura, once voiced all five girls for a television commercial for the manga in October 2017.Ayane Sakura Voices Quintuplets in "Gotoubun no Hanayome" CM. Crunchyroll * Yotsuba is the third Nakano Quintuplets who is seen crying in front of Fuutarou. The first being Ichika in Chapter 27 and the second is Nino in Chapter 43. * Yotsuba is the first one who tried to dress differently several years ago. * Yotsuba is the only Nakano Quintuplets so far to not harbor any romantic feelings towards Fuutarou as all of what she does on Fuutaro because she feels like it. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female zh-tw:中野四葉